


Apenas um banho

by ElleTheordore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jonhlock, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Loves John, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleTheordore/pseuds/ElleTheordore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olá! Essa história faz parte do 1° desafio Jonhlock! Espero que venha muito mais!<br/>Sherlly estava tomando banho, nem imaginava o que John iria lhe fazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apenas um banho

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Primeiramente eu tenho que agradecer a Thais por ter dado a ideia e a Stomphia (minha beta), não sei o que seria dessa fic sem você, obrigada! E também a todas vocês leitoras! Isso é pra vocês!  
> Oi! Bem Sherlock não me pertence, pois, se me pertencesse... melhor nem falar.  
> Baseado na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (aposto que ele me mataria se lesse isso) e na adaptação de Moffat (esse já está acostumado)

A água percorria todo o corpo esguio e pálido do detetive. De olhos fechados, ele passava a mão por toda a sua extensão, cobrindo sua pele com sabonete.

Na fresta da porta do banheiro, estava John, vidrado naquela imagem um tanto erótica. Como aquele detetive consultor conseguia ser tão sensual sem mesmo tentar? Aquilo deveria ser proibido. Oh, aquele corpo de mármore podia facilmente ser uma obra dos deuses gregos, se o próprio Sherlock não fosse realmente um.

Sherlock não percebera a presença de John ainda, que já estava em puro êxtase e tesão com aquela imagem, seu corpo em perfeito estado de luxúria. Não demorou muito para que o médico abrisse a braguilha de sua calça, colocasse a mão no interior da sua cueca e lentamente envolvesse toda a circunferência do seu pênis.

O médico arfava silenciosamente entre os movimentos sujos que fazia em seu próprio membro. Continuou se estimulando por algum tempo, até que abriu seus olhos e os cristais de Sherlock estavam lhe encarando.

John abriu um sorriso malicioso, disfarçando a vergonha, e por fim falou:

— Não me culpe, querido, mas você é tão lindo que é uma afronta a todo o Olimpo, e eu não consegui me controlar.

Sherlock nada falou enquanto deslocava-se em direção ao parceiro. Chegando perto de Watson, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou no ouvido do outro:

— Para que se divertir sozinho quando você tem a mim? — Holmes curvou os lábios num sorriso. — Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar, e eu garanto que vai ser muito mais divertido.

Os dois se entreolharam e o mais alto guiou ambos para dentro do box.

Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, prensou John contra a parede, que, a essa altura, já se encontrava sem calças e cueca.

Sherlock parou por um instante para observar seu parceiro.

A água escorria pela blusa branca do médico, deixando a mostra os músculos adquiridos com anos de treinamento militar, o que causou um desejo incontrolável no detetive.

— Você é lindo, sabia? — foi o que o detetive disse quando saiu do torpor causado por John. — Você, John, é inacreditável. Você não faz ideia do quanto você é sexy.

John não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra, porque em poucos instantes sua boca foi preenchida por beijos selvagens do seu amado, de tal forma que, se eles se separassem, a morte poderia arrebatar os dois.

No meio do enroscar de línguas o mais alto desceu até fica de frente para a virilha do namorado. Sherlock olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de John, com uma expressão de quem pede autorização para seguir em frente. Seu olhar praticamente implorava por aquilo.

John não conseguiu responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, segurando um gemido.

De uma vez, Holmes engoliu o membro inteiro do parceiro. Chupava seu namorado com tanto prazer, que, em poucos minutos, sua cara já estava melada de gozo.

E após sua sessão de gemidos sujos e altos, ele se levantou lentamente, com uma expressão inocente que só ele sabia fazer, mesmo com sêmen em todo o seu rosto.

— Você está todo sujo, Sherlock. — John falou, tirando sua camisa e limpando o rosto do namorado carinhosamente com ela.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por alguns momentos, ambos ainda ofegantes. John acariciava os cabelos úmidos de Sherlock, que, por sua vez, respirava silenciosamente, com o rosto aconchegado no pescoço de John.

— Eu quero que você me foda. — ele murmurou próximo ao ouvido de Watson.Sherlock sabia mesmo como enlouquecer John. Ah, aquilo tirou o médico do seu calmo estado de pós-orgasmo e o levou de volta à insanidade de hormônios e estímulos sensoriais que era o sexo com Sherlock. Ele tinha esse poder sobre John.

— De quatro. — ele respondeu imediatamente, num tom autoritário, entrando no ritmo da brincadeira.

Holmes atendeu o pedido e Watson se ajoelhou atrás dele. — Lamba. — John ofereceu três dedos, e, da forma mais erótica possível, Sherlock o obedeceu, deixando-os generosamente úmidos com saliva.

Com os olhos fixos no namorado, o mais baixo inseriu um dedo nele. O moreno se ajustou à sensação estranha, emitindo um ruído de incômodo. Quando Sherlock já estava relaxado o suficiente, John inseriu o segundo dedo com cuidado, e o mais novo arqueou as costas, louco de satisfação.

John estava pronto para colocar o terceiro dedo, quando Sherlock segurou-o pelo pulso, impedindo que ele prosseguisse. John fitou-o intrigado, mas suas perguntas desapareceram quando o detetive virou-se, deitando suas costas no chão frio do box e ficando cara-a-cara com John. Segurou o pênis de John e guiou-o até a sua própria entrada.

Olhos nos olhos, eram assim que eles se encontravam agora. John inclinou-se um pouco para frente, roubando um beijo casto dos lábios do namorado.

John sempre fora romântico. Gostava de demorar o tempo que fosse no sexo, pois só assim ele poderia enlouquecer por completo seu companheiro.

O médico, ainda surpreso com a reação do parceiro, começou a estocá-lo bem lentamente, mas Holmes já estava quase no seu limite, empurrando o traseiro para trás. John entendeu o recado e começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos.

John colocava toda a sua vontade e desejo naqueles movimentos, e ao mesmo tempo, tomava cuidado para não machucar seu amor. Com sua mão direita, agarrou o pênis de Sherlock e começou a masturbá-lo, e não demorou muito para que Watson arrancasse de Sherlock palavras tão obscenas, que jamais imaginara saindo dos lábios perfeitos do detetive.

Por fim, quando conseguiu fazer Sherlock chegar ao seu ápice, foi sua vez de se derramar no quente interior do namorado. Não tardou para que John desabasse sobre Sherlock, ambos ofegantes.

— E agora? — John perguntou, ainda com a voz trêmula.

— Eu já tinha tomado um banho, mas pelo visto vou ter que tomar outro... E você, meu caro Watson, também não está em condições de recusar uma bela ducha.

— Por favor, Sherlock, eu não estou tão ruim assim. — John fingiu irritação, só para provocar o detetive.

— Não está?

John deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho malandro nos lábios.

Sherlock passou os braços em volta do médico, puxando-o para perto de si. John acomodou-se no peito de Sherlock, e, apesar de não estarem na posição nem no lugar mais confortável, eles estavam felizes de estarem juntos, partilhando aquele momento.

— John? — Sherlock murmurou, enquanto beijava o pescoço de John delicadamente.

— Sim?

— Eu sinto meu cheiro em você. Você está exalando sexo.

Watson riu alto. — Não só sexo, mas sim um belo sexo no banho.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Odiaram? Podem deixar a opinião lá nos comentários! Só assim eu posso melhorar!


End file.
